


白包 一期一会（短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 2
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 一期一会（短篇）

滚着滚着，金珉锡滚下了床，呆呆地望着天花板，手里还抱着猫咪玩偶。  
听到声响的边伯贤打开房门就看到这样的画面，顺势就压上金珉锡，神奇的没被推开，反而被抱住了。

这时窗外隐约传来烟花的声音，金珉锡用上双手，把人抱得更紧。  
边伯贤怕压着金珉锡，稍微使力的翻个身，让他压在自己身上。  
知道他偶尔会想起过去，也没多说什么，有一下没一下地拍着金珉锡的背。

有时候，他觉得金珉锡意外的幼气，什么情绪都收不住，但表现出来是一种直率的感觉，很难让人反感。  
所以看他把自己困在一个死局里时，非常难受但又做不了什么。

那件事没人怪他，甚至不是他的错，金珉锡却还是揽过来，独自承受了好久。

大学迎新活动上，边伯贤初见金珉锡，觉得这人好安静，坐在自己旁边感觉像是两个世界。  
一边是闹腾，一边是冷静。  
可是金珉锡的眼睛莫名有股吸引力，看一眼就记在脑袋深处忘不掉。  
所以他抱着被拒绝就死缠烂打的心态自我介绍后，看到金珉锡的笑容就沦陷了。  
明明之前自己可是顶天立地超直男。

金珉锡是体育保送生，但成绩也不差，就算人多低调还是会被惦记。  
“所以我选了足球社。”  
边伯贤一直不明白他这理由，因为逢比赛时，不少只为看他的女生在场边乱叫。  
“所以你真不知道你为什么受欢迎哦？”给他递毛巾时，心想这人怎么流汗都那么好看。  
金珉锡一边擦汗一边思考，摇摇头。  
边伯贤忍不住笑了，忍不住戳了戳他的肚子，惯例的被打了几下。

那时候，两人懵懵懂懂的，但也没刻意避开这种若有似无感觉。

人生，始终没有那么简单又幸福。  
大三的某天，足球社联系后，边伯贤实用音乐系那里有活动，千交代万威胁金珉锡一定要结束后过去找他。  
金珉锡抓着爬上三楼时，撞见一对男女在拉扯，瞄了一眼男生是足球社的，心想不被卷入进去换个方向，但听到女生的尖叫回过头......  
女生被男生掐住了肩膀，人快悬空了。

大学的围栏不低但也没多余的防护，一堵墙更保护不了什么。  
金珉锡赶紧上前想拉开男生，要男生冷静下来，陆续有人也上前来阻止，但那男生越来越激动，一阵拉扯下，一阵尖叫，女生被失误推下楼。  
通过监控，校方也理清了前因后果，但传着传着，变成了那女生移情别恋金珉锡，男生气不过要理论，而冲动犯了大错。

边伯贤直到金珉锡和他说打算休学，才惊觉舆论压垮了他。  
升上大三虽然空闲一些，但他必须开始参与实际工作，到处面试同时也少了和金珉锡的相处。  
那双边伯贤最爱看的眼睛变得无神，不说话时多了一股阴郁的感觉。

不做多想地抱住金珉锡，紧紧的，不知过了多久都不肯放开。  
金珉锡无声无息的哭了。边伯贤抱得更紧，努力把温暖传给对方。  
多希望金珉锡能哭出声音，放声大哭，把所有委屈不安生气都哭出来，而不是这样安静地哭。

“我会一直在你身边，你不是一个人。”

边伯贤劝住了金珉锡，并带他一起到处面试，不让他有机会去接触那些伤害。  
金珉锡陪着边伯贤练歌时偶尔也会哼几句，被系上的学长偷偷录下来放进边伯贤的面试资料里。  
结果两人一起被一个大公司录取，毕业前开始实习。

边伯贤趁这机会要求和金珉锡住一起，不给他拒绝的机会说了各种理由，直到被吻住才停止。  
主动的金珉锡很难得，心里这么想着的边伯贤被扑倒了。  
耳边传来啜泣声，渐渐的哭声变大了，边伯贤双手紧紧抱着，把对方的眼泪全部接收。

陷入回忆的边伯贤，没注意到身上的人撑起双手俯视着他。  
“要我别总想以前，你自己倒是陷入回忆里了。”  
边伯贤回过神来，已经习惯了清冷的金珉锡，看到明显带笑意的他，一时还看愣了。

即使转正当了社会人士，金珉锡还是那副对人点到为止的礼貌，只有面对边伯贤才会明显的放松。  
但边伯贤也不强求他什么，受伤过的人要重新拥抱世界是很难的事。就像他不能回家一样，他还没准备好去接受那样的家。

拉下金珉锡温柔地吻上那微张的双唇，“我一直都在。”  
金珉锡小心地回应，“早就把你放在心上了。”

边伯贤，你不会知道迎新那天，你介绍着自己时候的笑容多好看，好看得让我不得不沦陷。  
一直都是你，只有你。  
我准备好了，现在换我陪你去面对你的家。


End file.
